


A Growing Weight

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Flowers, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Shego didn’t know when things had changed. But they had, and she didn’t like it.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	A Growing Weight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/gifts).



She didn’t know when things had changed. She didn’t even realize things  _ had _ changed. It had been so slow, so creeping that she didn’t notice. How  _ could _ she have noticed until this last little thing?

Shego stood, staring at Drakken’s bedroom door. When had been the last time he’d come out? She was having trouble remembering. Remembering the last time she’d teased him for his work…

...Except that wasn’t entirely true. She’d been teasing him, but not for working. He mostly had been sitting there, planning these last few weeks. If she’d been paying more attention, she would’ve realized something was wrong.

Why was she hesitating? Drakken needed a swift kick in the butt to get going again. It just wasn’t  _ normal _ without him coming up with lamebrain schemes to try and take over the world. It also was just plain boring. Fashion magazines could only be reread a certain amount of times before they became old news.

Swallowing  _ definitely not because of nerves _ , Shego barged into Drakken’s bedroom.

Once inside, she blinked. Then she ran. Ran to the edge of the moat that surrounded the entire room. He was floating there, floating in the water. He was in a robe facedown, drowning.

Her only thoughts were begging. Begging the universe that he was okay, that he wasn’t drowned, that he had just gone into the water.

But even with all that begging, she knew the truth that he had been there for far too long.

Shego pulled him out, dragging him by the collar of his robe. She rolled him over the edge of the moat before pulling herself out. Immediately she pounced on him, ready to begin CPR.

Except he was looking at her then. Looking at her with strange eyes. Altered, red, almost monstrous. Shego fought a shiver as she let relief flood her.

“You, you idiot! What were you thinking?!” she yelled right in his face. “Are you trying to  _ die _ !?”

“Thirsty...so thirsty…” he mumbled quietly. He took no other breath even though he was still staring at her.

“ _ Drakken _ …!” She locked lips with him, pressing a breath into his lungs. Her hand shot to his neck as a creeping thought hit her. Her heart froze as she realized there was no pulse.

“Thirsty,” he again said. There was something  _ wrong _ about it, but Shego shoved all thoughts to the side as she focused on trying to save his life. She began compressing his chest.

Her hand sunk deep into his chest. Far deeper than it should have. The lack of resistance confused Shego. How was…?

Something slipped through the gap in the robe to grab her wrist. Shego tried pulling back, shaking whatever it was off her wrist, when it pulled the robe farther apart. More things slipped through the gap, pushing the robe open more. Shego realized they were some of his freaky mutant vines.

“Drakken, get your touchy-feely vines  _ off _ -!” she snarled before cutting herself off as more and more vines crawled through his robe. Deciding to simply roast them and blame Drakken later, she focused plasma into her hand and shot Drakken clean in the chest.

The vines pulled back, letting Shego jump up as his robe burned away.

“Look at what you made me do!” she shouted and she shook the creeping feeling off. Letting herself fall into her regular anger, she growled, “You just couldn’t control those  _ stupid _ vines, could you?! You just had...to…”

All she could do as she stared at him was flap her mouth open and closed. Any and all words died in her mouth as he stood. The robe was tattered scraps now. It hung loosely off of him, the front wide open.

As expected, there were his vines, flowers blooming off the ends.

But...under them...there wasn’t skin. It was bloody, viscera hanging like messy leaves. She couldn’t tell where the vines and flowers ended and Drakken began. Bones were the only solid substance though they were partially destroyed. They were thin, decayed, partially broken with vines curled in between the ribs. Shego could see his lungs, his heart, all faltering under the roots of the vines that had overtaken him.

She watched the lungs inflate as he whispered, “Shego, I’m so...thirsty...please…”

“Drakken…” Her heart wrenched right as she tried to keep herself from throwing up. “We, we can fix this.”

“Thirsty…” He didn’t register her words. He didn’t even seem cognizant.

“Let’s…” Shego’s mind raced. “Let’s...get you...to…” To where? Who in the world could help with this? There was only one real answer. “Let’s go to Kim Possible. She might be able to help.”

“Shego...please…” Shego’s stomach clenched. He didn’t even react to Kim’s name. Normally he would at least growl if not have a full-on rant.

“We can get some water on the way,” Shego said roughly as she went to his bed. She pulled the obnoxiously large sheet off and threw it around Drakken. “Let’s get going.”

“Please…”


End file.
